Ino Hiroshi (Chronicles)
(Tsuji) | birthday = 17th May | age = Not Stated | gender = Female | height = 5ft 7in | weight = 56kg | eyes = Amber | hair = Blonde | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Garian Shinjo | occupation = None | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori, Kazuma Nishiki | previous partner = Garian Shinjo | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = Garian Shinjo | family = None | clan(s) = Choyo clan | status = Active | shikai = Mizuchi | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Ino Choyo (井野チョイ, Choyo Ino), known alternatively as the Demon Brand (魔烙印, Marakūn), is a Tsuji traveling the with Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki. Appearance Like her comrades, Ino is often described as a young woman, with many mistaking her for a high schooler; though she reacts to this in much the same manner as Anika Shihōin, finding it flattering instead of annoying. She has light white skin, tans easily, sports rather sharp features, has a small nose, prominent cheek bones and thin eyebrows; with Kusaka saying she plucks them regularly. Ino merely states she likes to look after her appearance and this is ultimately the truth. She is always neat, tidy and well turned out, which serves to strike a prominent contrast with Kusaka, whose ruggedness actually offends her tastes. Her hair is colored a light shade of blond though this is not her natural color; her eyebrows are black. Ino's hair is quite long -- easily waist-length -- and she styles her fringe and bangs so that her hair frames both sides of her face, though she tends to keep the back tied up in a long ponytail. On occasion she also wears it in a tight braid over her right shoulder, accentuated with a small red ribbon at the end, which happened to be a gift from Kenji. Her eyes are amber. Ino generally wears some variation of traditional (和服, Wafuku), her personal favorite being traditional , which she generally accompanies with staple held up with an . However she also finds Western clothing (洋服, Yōfuku) comfortable and tends to favor these particular garments when in her , which involves her interacting with multiple people in built-up areas. However, she tends to mix-and-match her wardrobe, leading to a mix between both cultures that serves to make her stand out in western settings, such as the and . In her Shinigami body she wears the full Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) commonplace in the Seireitei, though instead of the common black hers consists of a blue kimono, white shitagi, dark-blue hakama accompanied by the staple tabi and waraji. She has also been known to don the Onmitsukidō face mask when she wishes to protect her identity, with a slit cut in the back for her hair to descend. Whether she resides in her Gigai or her spirit body, Ino always sports a golden ring on her right-hand ring-finger, a silver locket around her neck and matching bracelets on her wrists. Personality Ino is identified by her maturity, calmness, willpower, kindness, sense of equality and finally her insightful nature. She is often singled out as the mature one of a group, a generalization she would be quick to agree with, for she is always separating Kenji and Kusaka when their arguments spill out into physical brawls and often has a direct hand in limiting Kazuma's hyperactivity. Though by no means is she cold. Ino is a kind woman much like Kenji is himself, though she is far less bloodthirsty, instead preferring diplomacy over armed combat. However she is arguably just as proficient in combat as either of her friends are. In battle her calmness and insightful tendencies prevail more strongly than anything else. She proved her ability to keep control of her emotions when ambushed by Tsubaki, even though Kenji lost his cool mostly and even resorted to . She was even able to see through some of Tsubaki's strategies. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part I Tsuji arc *The Simple Joys *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds Part II Part III Powers and Abilities : As a trained Shinigami Ino boasts high levels of spiritual power, even before she became a Tsuji. Her reiatsu was often mistaken to be that of a high-level seated officer in strength. After becoming a Tsuji her powers received a positive boost, which was furthered even more by absorbing reishi. Her reiatsu is now at the level expected of an average Captain. She also commands great control of her spiritual powers, in-part to her Kidō abilities, and can perform them to their utmost with as little power as possible. Kassō Expertise: Ino possesses the necessary skill with Kassō to quickly attack and then retreat, with only a bear minimal of steps required. Her skill is advanced enough to combine it with Ryūchōsui to instantly move towards an enemy, retreat using Kassō and then attack again with Ryūchōsui, so quickly most low-tier combatants cannot read her movements. Kidō Mastery: Having spent most of her Shinigami career apprenticed to Garian, Ino possesses remarkable skills in multiple facets of Kidō usage including Hadō, Bakudō and Chiyudō. She can perform most low-leveled spells with only a name whilst retaining most of their destructive or binding power and can even perform high-leveled spells in the nineties, though for this she requires a full incantation. She is also a practitioner of silent casting as well as motionless casting, enabling her to surprise her opposition with a spell without moving a single muscle. Zanjutsu Expertise: Ino is a skilled practitioner of Sōtaiyō, a form of swordsmanship dealing precisely with dual-blades. She is also known to incorporate a spinning maneuver to quickly strike, change location and then follow-up with the second blade. Her true skill, however, shows itself when she herself is outnumbered. Ino possesses the necessary skill to challenge multiple adversaries at once and can even hold her own against the combined efforts of Kenji and Kusaka for short periods, a clear demonstration of her skills. Zanpakutō Mizuchi (蛟竜, Rain Dragon). Ino's Zanpakutō takes the form of two sleek s with decoratively bent hilts enabling for more precise handling. She wears one threaded through her ōbi in the traditional style whilst the second is secured across her back via a yellow sash, which is held in-place by a tear-drop-like clip over her left shoulder. *' :' Ino releases her Zanpakutō with the command "Submerge" (冠水, Kansui). Ino runs Mizuchi's blades past one another with a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt appearing, lengthening to connect the two blades at their base. The blade of each individual sword shimmers momentarily before revealing parallel blades, set a small distance apart from each other, which are useful for trapping an opponent's weapon. Having mastered the physical use of such a uniquely designed Shikai showcases just how skilled a swordswoman Ino actually is. Kenji also claims that the space between the blades makes healing the wounds inflicted incredibly more difficult, as it becomes very difficult to mend both slash wounds if they are close enough together, even for healing Kidō. :Shikai Special Ability: Mizuchi is an elemental-Kidō-type mixture suited for all ranges of combat. It's release has two automatic effects: the first is complete dominion over water, whilst the second effect boosts the strength, range and size of all her Kidō-related abilities by roughly two-times regardless of their elemental nature. :*'Ryūchōsui' (流暢水, Flowing Water): a supplementary technique and Ino's most used Zanpakutō power, as she mostly uses it instead of Kassō, but has at times used them in conjunction. It allows Ino to flow from one location to another almost instantly, akin to teleportation. Anika likened it to the flow of a river. The downside is that it requires more reiryoku, though she can somewhat mitigate this problem by absorbing ambient reishi. :*'Ryūchōken' (流暢剣, Flowing ): an offensive technique and Ino's most used attack, due mainly to its versatility. It allows Ino to release watery shockwaves with each successive slash or pierce. Energy is built up inside the rope and transferred to the sword, which shoots forth as a crescent-shaped watery slash attack, which can easily be amplified with Kidō to make the effect even more devastating. She can even fire two: one from each blade. :*'Ryūchōsekijun' (流暢石筍, Flowing Stalagmite): an offensive-defensive mixture, depending on how Ino employs it. By stabbing both blades into the floor gathered energy in the rope transfers to the earth, causing countless stalagmites to rise from an icy field. The stalagmites can skewer enemies at range or protect herself and others by forming a protective circle of ice, though Ino claims its more potent as a means of setting up stronger attacks by forcing her opposition to change their location. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Spirit Weapon God's Lash (神の鞭, Kami no Muchi). Ino's took the form of a , that was quite deadly to behold. Most Shinigami and Hollow alike where experienced facing off against Zanjutsu and Kidō one-at-a-time: not both. Ino's Spirit Weapon combined a practiced and highly instinctual mid-to-long-range fighting style with her incredible knowledge of the spiritual arts. The whip sported both solid leashes and energy-wreathed leashes that functioned similarly to a sword and simultaneously. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female